


Your Lightsaber Is Your Life!

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: But I Had A Lot Of Fun, Chaos, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, i don't know where this came from, only goose, the goose has no gender, this goose is bred for chaos, you are a goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: It is a lovely day at the rebel base, and you are a horrible goose.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Your Lightsaber Is Your Life!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. In that discord server we have an emote where the goose (you know the one) is holding a green lightsaber, and I just, I had to. I hope you all enjoy it!

Part One

It is a lovely day at the rebel base, and you are a horrible goose. You have no idea how you came to be in this galaxy far, far away, nor, as a matter of fact, how you came into a long time ago. What you  _ do _ know, for certain, is that you were bred for chaos. 

Immediately you start running around, wondering what you can steal. You rearrange the helmets on the launch pad, sneakily, and none of the other sentients notice. Of course, you are so sneaky and wonderfully smart that you evade notice completely while causing mischief. You accomplish so much in such a short time.

The sun is beaming down on you as you race across the landing pad, the plit-plat of your feet echoing loudly. Luckily, you notice, the sounds of an incoming ship hide your less-sneaky foot sounds. You sneak in a couple honks, just because it’s been a while. 

You watch from behind a storage vessel as a group of sentients clamber down the ramp. One of them is a boy! Oh, and you  _ hate  _ boys, they always have so much and you have nothing. You want to steal whatever it is the boy has. 

You notice something, a glint on his belt. What’s this? You flap your wings and creep closer, still hidden from sight. You stick your beak out and squint your eyes and you think, this, this is it. 

You manage to make your way over to the ship, and hunker down to wait for the boys inevitable return, hoping against hope that he leaves the shiny cylinder somewhere easy to get to. You are such a horrible goose, you thrive on creating confusion wherever you go. 

Finally the beings return, fewer in number than they were before. You see a purple fuzzy thing, the  _ boy _ , and a kind looking green woman. You wonder, for just a moment, whether you should go through with this. The green woman looks like she doesn’t deserve the usual brand of chaos. But, of course, your purpose is chaos. You, The One Who Terrorized the Town and the Farmer, will not back down. 

You sneak up the ramp, moving slowly so your beautiful goose feet don’t make their usual melodic slapping noises. This is a stealth operation. You sneak around corners and creep slowly up ladders before you find it!

There it is, resting on a cushion. You hardly pause to survey your surroundings before jumping into action. You seize the metal object between your beaks and rush away. By the time you make it outside, your heart is pounding so hard you need to let off some steam. You honk as loudly as you can for several moments, flapping your wings in that evil way of yours that usually deters people from approaching. 

Today, however, with your trophy in your beak, so many people come to see you, admire you, look at how beautiful you are and how well-designed. All sorts of people come to see you. You honk louder, to establish dominance, and stop flapping your wings. Everyone, it seems, is waiting for something. You run in a little circle, trying-and failing-to find a way out of the trap you found yourself in. Distantly you hear words in those weird voices. You think perhaps these ones are amused with you? But that can’t be. 

You are the Terrible Goose! The goose who knows no boundaries, the goose who steals indiscriminately, the goose who will take your keys and throw them into the lake as you stand there, morose and wondering  _ why you didn’t just call pest control _ . 

You drop your prize and look around. Instantly several people rush forward, causing you to honk indignantly and grab it up again. You are considering whether you should bite the ones who rushed at you when you realize, your toy now has a glowing green stick on the end of it, and all the people are rushing away. 

Finally you are shown the respect and fear you deserve, and you rush off towards the rebel base, certain you can cause so very much chaos with this new stick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr! I don't know how to link things, but I use the same name there!


End file.
